Mimi Force
"What about the Silver Stake through the heart?" '' ''"Only if they're from Tiffany's," Mimi cackled. ~Bliss to Mimi. Biography Madeleine 'Mimi' Alexis Force is the daughter of Trinity Burden Force, a New York socialite, and media magnate Charles Force. She has a twin brother named Benjamin, who prefers to be called Jack. Mimi is sixteen at the beginning of the Blue Bloods Series and entering her third year at the Duchesne school. She is the stereotypical vapid and spoiled blond teenager to the humans she lives among, which contrasts greatly with her true identity among the Blue Blood community. As the daughter of the current Regis of the New York Coven, Mimi is very knowledgeable when it comes to vampire lore. Even during the first book, she shows a great mastery of her powers and memories. It is mentioned in Revelations that she was able to use mutatio ''to become a cloud of mist since the beginning of her transformation and latter took the form of a flaming bird. Mimi is one of the three female protagonists of the series, and shows the most growth throughout the first four books; morphing from a snobby New York heiress into a skilled Venator and powerful vampire worthy of her position in the Conclave. 'Past Lives' As a Blue Blood vampire Mimi Force is a physical shell of a fallen angel who is reincarnated in each cycle to a new body and identity. These are the past identities mentioned in the series that pertain to Mimi '''Azrael' Azrael is the Angel of Death. She is paired to Abbadon, the Angel of Destruction. In the beginning of the conflict in Heaven Azrael and Abbadon sided with Lucifer, but later sided with Michael and Gabrielle in hopes of avoiding damnation. She played a major part in defeating Lucifer, both by crippling his forces with her betrayal and on the battlefield. Agrippina Agrippina was the name Azrael took during the Fall of Rome. Agrippina was married to the handsome Valerius, and together they fought against Caligula when he was revealed to be Lucifer reincarnated. It is alluded to that Agrippina was a Venator, and Mimi has recalled memories of hunting Silver Bloods from this period. Elisabeth Lorraine-Lillebonne Elisabeth was the daughter of a rich family in France during the 1600's. She married Abbadon in the form of Louis D'Orleans. Susannah Fuller Susannah was one of the settlers who traveled to America with Myles Standish and what would soon become the New York coven. She stood with Myles during the White Vote instating him as Regis over Metatron in the form of John Carver. She was married to William White. Eliza Whitney Married to Henry Searle 'Relationships' Jack Force Jack is Mimi's twin in both senses of the word. They have always been extremely close and share a telepathic link that allows them to communicate without speaking. The two of them had been inseparable until Schuyler Van Allen began her transformation. Mimi knows that Jack has always been drawn to Gabrielle and believes that his infatuation with Schuyler stems from this attraction. She never blames Jack for his dalliances and loves him unconditionally. Up until the bonding-that-almost-was she believes that Jack will stay true to her, but is not surprised when she hears that he left for Paris with Schuyler. Mimi does send venators after Jack when she becomes Regent. They capture Jack after he turns himself in, but Mimi tells Oliver she will deal with Jack after their trip to Alexandria. Charles Force Mimi is very proud of her father and respects his power as the Uncorrupted. She greatly enjoys being the daughter of the Regis, but at times dislikes the responsibility that comes with the title. She takes his place in the Conclave following the White Vote that made Lawrence Van Allen Regis. During Charles' breakdown following the White Vote Mimi loses much respect for him and appears indifferent following his disappearance after the battle with Leviathan in Paris. Mimi takes Charles place in the coven by taking the title of Regent. Although she was offered the title of Regis, she refuses because she believes that the title of Regis still belongs to Charles. Trinity Burden Force Mimi is extremely disrespectful to her birth mother and often reminds her that she is not her "real mother". Because of Trinity's low rank among The Four Hundred Mimi does not believe that she should have to obey her. Schuyler Van Allen Mimi detests Schuyler. At first she is merely jealous of Schuyler's new popularity and modeling success, but once Jack begins to show interest she begins to legitimately hate her. This hatred culminates when Mimi summons a Silver Blood to destroy Schuyler in Masquerade under Kingsley Martin's guidance. Mimi shows some respect following the Blood Trial in which Schuyler saves her immortal blood from being burned. This favor does little to abate the rage she harbors for the girl who stole her brother's heart. She does however fight against Lucifer to save her but she may have been fighting more for Kingsley, who is the love of his life. Bliss Llewellyn Mimi is Bliss's first friend when the awkward Texan arrives at Duchesne. The two girls quickly become estranged, and when Bliss befriends Schuyler and Oliver Mimi quickly severs social ties. Nevertheless, Bliss serves as a bondsmaid for Mimi at her interrupted bonding to Jack. Kingsley Martin Mimi was attracted to Kingsley when he first arrives at Duchesne as are all of the girls, and she sees him as a kindred spirit once she learns of his tendency to use the glom on humans and to disregard the rules of the Conclave. This attraction leads her to attempt to summon a Silver Blood, be accused of being Abomination, and nearly sentenced to burn in Venice. Despite this assumed betrayal Mimi works with him as a Venator throughout The Van Allen Legacy and it is alluded to that they hooked up during their stay in Rio. This becomes a habit, and during the week before her bonding Mimi spends every night at Kingsley's hotel. Despite her strong feelings for him, Mimi denies her urges and chooses to be bonded to Jack. She is extremely distraught following his death in the glom while battling Leviathan. She intends to get Kingsley back in Alexandria. It is also revealed by Oliver that Kingsley never died, but just went to the deepest circle of the Underworld.With Oliver she will go in Hell search Kingsley and will give her soul for delivrate him.At the end of the series, Mimi become the mate of Kingsley, who become the duke of hell.They got married three year after the final war against Lucifer. Oliver Hazard-Perry At first Mimi pays little attention to Oliver even though they ave been in the same school for many years. They were placed as lab partners during a lab on Valentine's Day. Mimi was the one who told Oliver about Schuyler and Jack's secret meetings in the apartment. After Schuyler and Jack leave to Europe, and Kingsley is stuck in the glom, Mimi tries to get information from Oliver of Schuyler and Jack's location. However, Oliver does not give her the information using the Fifth Commandment of the Code of Vampires to his defense. Mimi reacted violently to this. After the videos of vampire burnings come up on the internet, Mimi asks Oliver for help, who makes her ask him for help rather than demand it. The two start of as partners searching for the person making the videos, but end up making a friendship. Although the two deny it when Deming Chen calls Oliver Mimi's friend, they both laugh at their denial. Oliver even protected Mimi from a blood spell by putting a charm in her jacket. This saves Mimi's life, but he does not admit it until Mimi asks him after the killer gets caught. Mimi admits that Oliver is the first person she has falling in "like" with and feels gratitude towards Oliver. She finally admits to her self that they are indeed friends and work well together, but agree not to get mushy about their friendship. Oliver researched what actually happened to Kingsley (he didn't actually die, but went into the deepest circle of the Underworld) and tells Mimi it's possible to get him out. They both go to Cairo together. Category:Characters